This research utilizes animal and in vitro models of metabolic encephalopathy. The current work deals with the brain's adaptation to osmotic stress and with the pathogenesis of the encephalopathy of purulent meningitis (granulocytic brain edema). The overall goals include better understanding of the pathophysiology and treatment of brain edema and insight into the regional vulnerability of the nervous system in metabolic and toxic disorders. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Berman, K., Fishman, R.A.: Thiamine phosphate metabolism and possible coenzyme-independent functions of thiamine in brain. J. Neurochem. 24:457-465, 1975. Chan PH, Reiner M, Fishman RA: Divergent responses in amino acid flux in brain slices induced by hyperosmolal superfusion. Trans Amer Soc Neurochem 7:157, 1976 (Abstract).